This invention is an improvement over the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,026. See class 197/171.
The invention set forth in the above-mentioned patent has performed very well but has one drawback. The pad and wick disclosed in said patent are of felt. Felt is a highly absorbent fabric made of pressing natural fibers together as compared with fabrics made by weaving or knitting. Experience with the spool in said patent has indicated a lack of uniformity in the nature of felt from one batch to another which results in uneveness or lack of uniformity of ink capacity and print-out density. The present invention includes recognition of the problem area and a solution to the problem by providing materials for the wick and pad which exclude felt whereby the above problem and other problems are solved.